


Craving You

by stereks



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks/pseuds/stereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare and Eli get physical in an on-call room at the hospital. One-shot. [18+ only!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; If you read this fic you're agreeing that you're of age and can view explicit sexual content. If you're under the age of 18 please do not read this story. If you are of age, read at your own discretion. Thanks.

Clare wasn't sure what had come over her but now, she was standing inside of a dimly lit on-call room inside the hospital, against the baby blue painted door with Eli standing in front of her - kissing her at full force. "Mmm, Clare," Eli moaned quietly as she reached for the end of his shirt to help him pull it over his head. "I love you so much." He added, breathing the words against her lips, his tone totally hushed from her lips still being glued to his. 

Maybe it was the episodes the two had watched of Grey's Anatomy in the past; seeing the doctors use the on-call rooms to have sex. Or maybe it was the fact that Eli had flown all the way from New York to be with her when she needed him most. As their tongues brushed against each other, their lips hungrily moving in perfect sync, Clare felt Eli move his hands down to her waist and immediately moved them to her chest as she smirked into the kiss. Feeling Eli do the exact same. Right then she used her hand to lock the door behind her then lead Eli over to the bed as the kiss was finally broken. 

Sitting down on the cool white sheets beneath her, she pulled Eli to her by his belt loop as he looked down at her, wondering what the hell she was thinking. Then as she started to undo the button of his pants, followed by the zipper, and finally she tugged the jeans down along with his boxers. His hard cock sprang from the fabric of his cotton Batman boxer briefs, causing Eli immediately to blush from his obvious arousal. "Do you have a condom with you for later?" Clare asked, looking up at him with a small smirk, allowing her hand to wrap around the base. As Clare's soft fingers touched him for the first time in weeks; it was all Eli could do to keep his legs from turning to jelly. He held onto the silver metallic bar beneath the mattress of the top bunk and nodded his head.

"Yeah, y-yeah I do. In my wallet," Eli replied with a quick nod, sounding almost breathless already from being so turned on. A shiver went down his spine as he felt Clare move her soft hand along his cock which twitched occassionally from pleasure and arousal. What surprised Eli was when she took his length into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head of his throbbing member, as her hand worked at the base. Pulling her mouth away, she kept focused on what she was doing, as she moved her hand along the length. "Mmm, fuck," Eli breathed in a hushed tone. 

"Okay," Clare responded, when she pulled her hand away Eli whimpered quietly until he realized she was removing her own clothes. When she was down to just her bra and panties, Eli stopped her, then dropped his own pants to step out of them right after untieing his shoes. After he removed his clothes as quickly as he could, he took his wallet out of his pocket, then pulled out the condom inside of it, laying it down on the bed next to where he was about to sit. 

Eli used his hands to unsnap her bra, watching as she shrugged the black silken bra off of her shoulders and to the floor, where it fell next to their mini pile of clothes. He took in the sight of her perfect breasts, letting a slight moan escape his lips as he looked at Clare, nearly naked right before him. It seemed like after that night they spent together on prom night, making love off and on as often as they wanted, without many breaks in between that things only got better and hotter from there. Eli quickly moved in for another kiss, pressing his lips passionately against Clare's, feeling his heart race as his hands roamed her body. From her lower torso to her chest; Eli finally began to touch Clare's perfect breasts, using gently squeezing them and running his fingers over her perky nipples. He removed his mouth from hers, leaving a sweet trail of kisses along her jaw then down her neck, eventually to her collarbones and finally to her breasts. Clare moaned quietly when she felt Eli suck gently on one of her nipples; his tongue flicking over it once or twice.

"Eli," She spoke softly, placing her hand beneath his chin as she raised his head so they could make eye contact. "Fuck me. Please." She pleaded, her azure eyes locking with his emerald hues as a smirk trailed his lips.

"Okay." He muttered, grabbing the condom so he could put it on, that's when she sat up and removed her underwear, letting the black lace boy shorts fall to the floor. He broke open the condom wrapper with his thin fingers, then pulled the condom out, and rolled it onto his stiff member. Clare watched with anticipation, the fluttering pressure in her lower abdomen driving her crazy. She wanted Eli inside of her so bad and she couldn't wait to make it happen. 

Pushing him down onto the bed, she straddled his hips as she gave him a quick chaste kiss. Using one of her hands, she guided his cock to her entrance and eased herself down, taking nearly every inch of him inside her tight wet pussy. Eli propped himself up against the pillow and watched as Clare placed her hands on his shoulders before she began to move up and down, rocking her hips against his own as he moved in and out of her. Holding her hips, Eli began to thrust so that his hips were meeting with her own. Clare, once again, moved his hands to her chest and bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes - letting her body feel the sheer ecstasy from their sex. 

Eli moaned out as his hands gently fondled Clare's breasts while she rode him. However he moved his hands once more, taking her by the hips to gently flip her over so she was on her back and he was on top, so he could be more in control of what was going on. Clare's eyes lit up at the sudden movement as they changed positions and he began to thrust even harder once she was laying down. "Mm, fuck, right there. Yeah." She moaned, feeling Eli kiss her neck leaving gentle love nips here and there on her ivory skin. He moved so that his hand was between the soft folds of her skin, gently rubbing against her clit, as she moaned out in pleasure once more. 

Every touch sent shock waves through Clare's body, she could feel herself getting close to her orgasm as she kissed Eli hungrily wanting him to keep going harder and faster. "Harder, babe," Clare breathed between kisses, Eli used his arms to hold him up as he started to move his hips as hard as he could, rocking them in circles to give his girlfriend the most pleasure he could. "Mmm, yeah, just like that - don't stop. I'm so close," Clare spoke quietly between hushed moans. Eli was close, too, in fact he was very close to the edge and didn't want Clare to hold back like he was.

Using his thumb to move it in circles on her clit was what sent Clare over the edge in a strong orgasm. She could feel her muscles tensing as her body slightly shook as waves of pleasure took over her, causing her to moan again - this time a little louder. As he felt Clare's tight warmth contracting from orgasm, he was sent over the edge from the sensations it was causing him to have, sending a volt after volt of pleasure down his lower body. "Ah, Clare," Eli moaned out, using the white pillow to muffle the moans so that no one could hear him or else he would draw attention to the room they were in. As soon as he was finished spilling his hot seed into the condom, he slowly pulled out of Clare, causing her to shudder slightly. 

Grinning as she looked at him laying next to her, his arm over her abdomen, with eyes shut she giggled then kissed his lips. "You're really amazing you know." She stated, pulling him close for a moment as they let themselves rest then catch their breath before finally getting dressed. 

"No, you are. I love you." Eli replied.

"I love you, too, so much." Clare responded, smiling sweetly at her boy.

After making sure they looked decent and not like they had been having great sex in the on-call room, the two left, and Eli drove her home just like he had promised Clare's mom. And they made a plan for their next date; which would take place on the night that Cece and Bullfrog were supposed to be out of town.


End file.
